evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Preston
Benjamin Preston D. O. B: '''May 13, 1987 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: '''Lives in NYC, but travels for work. '''Occupation: Acheologist Assistant Power (If DNA Alternate): Tychokinesis Personality A true-to-life rogue, Ben is a playful troublemaker who rarely actually gets into trouble. He is charming, sexy, a very appealingly mischievous person who is smooth with his words and quick with his wit. Jokes or insults become a defensive gesture when he becomes uncomfortable in a situation, but those times can be rare as Ben actually seems to get along easily with everyone. His scruples are somewhat questionable, most notably when it comes to his hobby of smuggling rare and expensive goods into the country for sale. However, when it comes to his relationship with his family, few can match his loyalty and devotion. Other relationships, like friends, are slightly different and infinitely more complicated. History Ben was born in France to an American father studying abroad and a native, French woman. They were quite young when they had him, but the couple was solid and their marriage one built on lasting commitment and love. The small family remained in France until Benjamin was four. The young boy was bilingual at that age, having been raised speaking both English and French, and found this benefited him greatly the older he got. (Chicks dig French!) When he was two, his sister Ashley was born into the mix. Ben liked her a little bit, and often found uses for her as they grew. He talked her into things often, and the pair of them became partners in crime at a young age. (Not literally.) Ben got Ashley to embrace her more wild side and find herself as child stuck in their parent's world. As they grew older and more children were introduced into the family, Ashley seemed to be drawn to Ben even more. The pair confided things in one another often and are thick as thieves even to present day. It helps that Ashley moved to NYC where Ben lived. Now they can see one another regularly whenever he is in the country. As for the other children, Ben loved them as well. They were younger and for that reason, more separate from the elder siblings. As the twins were born, Ben found himself relieved to finally have a brother. He'd been fearful that he would be the only boy among a bunch of girls. But as Casey grew up, Ben noticed that while he was a good brother, he and Casey were two entirely different people. His little brother was quiet and reserved where Ben was completely outgoing. It was enough of a personality difference to keep them from being overly close, but Ben still dearly loves his brother and they get along fine when he visits. As for Evelyn, well she is her own person. She embraced the lifestyles of the rich and famous a bit too much in Ben's opinion, but he loves her. Even if he wouldn't trust her with his peanut butter sandwich. The girl has a problem with dishonesty, something with which his youngest sister Karlie also seemed to struggle but in a different way. Karlie manifested in rebellious outbursts of shoplifting and drugs, telling lies to cover her tracks more than to manipulate. Ben worries for each of them in their own way, but most for Karlie since he thinks she is really headed down a path of destruction. Evelyn is simply a spoiled brat in his opinion, but that doesn't make her a demon. It just makes her like one of those classic middle children he read about in his Psych class at college. His parent's really shouldn't coddle her so much. Anyway, Ben went to the best schools available in Washington, D.C. where his family moved after France. He played any sport he could get into and they all seemed to come easily to him. His physical ability to grasp things quickly that involved hand-eye coordination made him a natural in sports. His luck made him a star. He was always the one with the most homeriuns in baseball, the most goals in soccer, the most touchdowns in football. It was like he was the Midas of all things sports. In fact, he could have had a scholarship to any university in America, and did. He took one to NYU and studied archeology. Now, out of school, he works as an assistant to an old codger who is renown in the profession. Ben gets to travel all over the world and spend months at a time digging in dirt and discovering ancient treasures. He loves his life, especially as he figured out that smuggling some of those beautiful artifacts into the US could grant him a pretty penny and keep him from mooching off mom and dad forever. Miscellaneous (Optional) Ben has no idea he has a power. He believes all of his good luck comes from his lucky rabbits foot he got as a birthday present when he was eight. He never goes anywhere without it. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)